Time will Tell
by Aiish
Summary: Many strange people are settling down in RuneMidgard..who knows whats happening
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online [too bad xD, all I own are the characters and the story ****Chapter One**

The scorching sun looked down upon morroc. Large heat waves flooded the city, causing everyone to take shelter. Within that wave of heat, two mysterious assassins appeared. With the heat waves distorting the figure, the figure was still recognisable.

It was Grave, a slight wind blew across the city causing his hair to sway to one side, his torn scarf gently blew over his shoulder and his mantle flapped in the wind. The other had his katars drawn towards Grave. As Grave stepped back, the assassin lunged forward in an attempt to slice Grave's torso. Grave quickly kneeled and slammed his fist into the assassins' stomach. The assassin, still floating helplessly in mid air plummets to the ground with blinding speed when Grave kicked him down. As the assassin pushed himself from the ground with blood splattered all over his armour. The assassin looked straight into the fiery eyes of Grave. Grave disappeared only to reappear behind the assassin.

"Goodnight" was the last thing the assassin heard. Then Grave walked off into the sands of the desert.

A soft melody broke out of the Prontera chapel as the priests sung with their angelic voices. While outside a badly injured knight limped into the chapel, a trail of blood dragged along the pristine marble floor. As the priestess lifted her head she saw the wounded knight.

She walked towards him, she held her hands out and a light emitted from her hands. The knight slowly healed when the light had gently lain upon him, he stopped bleeding and his wounds recovered. He slowly stood up to see who had helped him. His eyes filled with awe as he laid his eyes upon the priestess her beautiful black hair resting on her elegant silver robe. His heart beating fast, as he tried to look away but couldn't resist the priestess' beauty.

With his head bowed down he muttered a few words under his breathe "_Thankyou, I owe you my deepest gratitude for saving my life"_. With those words said the knight turned around and walked out of the chapel with the clinking of his boots echoing throughout the chapel.

Large piles of books stacked on top of each other ranging from thick book to thin books, dusty books and new books, large books and little books. With a swift swipe the book at the bottom disappeared.

The hand that swiped, lead to a robed wizard her long pinkish hair brushed against her silky robe. She laid her hand on the cover of the book and gently flipped open the book. She grabbed her wand, her eyes started to flicker through the pages as she turned them with her wand. Her eyes now flickering faster and faster, until the last page slammed hard onto the rest of the book.

Her eyes now slowly moved in the direction of her potion rack she raises her hands and clasp the rack in her delicate palms, bringing it over to the table. She took out the potions that she needed to use, she poured them one by one into the glass bottle.

The range of colours that emitted with every drop of liquid that fell into the bottle was unimaginable. Suddenly the liquid erupts into different gases which clung onto one another, as if they couldn't be separated. The gases started to condense, after several minutes in the air the gases had created a demonic entity, it was surrounded by a purplish aura. She picked it up and dropped it into her pocket, the aura faded away as it was covered with a piece of cloth. With her hands in her pockets she exited the room.

Night fell upon the city of Amatsu, there were shadows leaping from roof to roof. Each leaping at its own speed, steadily the shadows disappeared into the large temple. The temple had intricate designs marked all over the side walls. The shadows walked in without a sound.

Suddenly something large had pierced through the temple walls. Large screams of pain echoed through the town. A shadow came running out but was stopped by the blade of a rouge. Many rouges surrounded the temple with their eyes upon the doors

"_Charge!__!" _ The rouge shouted _"Into the temple!"_

All of them rushed in with out hesitation, as they entered they were greeted by and eerie silence. The rouge walked towards the end of the hall but wasn't aware that he had activated a trap. Large metal spears shot down piercing anything in its way, all of the rouges died without a sound.

The shadows started to appear again, they took off their cloaks, reviling ancient ninja clothes, each with their own unique accessory. The ninja's started to clean up the mess, while they cleaned up, a figure walked out of the towering gates, she disappeared with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Up upon the cloud tops, two radiant figures stood facing each other. As the wind started to pick up, one of the figures disappeared. The other figure still completely still, closes his scarred eyes. It was a fight between a stalker and a paladin.

A dagger flew out of the clouds, swerving as it shot towards the paladin. The dagger came closer, but still the paladins' eyes were closed. An unusual aura surrounded the paladin. The dagger was redirected back into the clouds. The paladin opened his misty eyes.

The stalker appeared behind the paladin, he swung his claymore around slicing the stalker in half. The body flew in both directions, splattering blood across onto the clouds. Suddenly the stalker appeared behind the paladin and swiftly pierced his dagger into the paladins back.

The dagger had made a severe wound causing the paladin to fade in and out of consciousness. While the paladin was unconscious the stalker had divested his weapon and armour. The stalker took out a piece of paper and held it between his index and middle finger. He let the piece of paper twirl out of his hand, it landed beside the paladins' face.

"Try harder," whispered the stalker, as he walked away.

The stalker reached into his open vest and pulled out a sealed piece of parchment, he let it drift off from his fingertips. The piece of parchment flattened itself out, a slit of blue light the piece of parchment into halves, creating a large portal. The stalker jumped into the shining portal.

As the stalker stepped down from the portal, his feet touching the hard walk ways of Prontera. A sudden silence filled the street; everyone had their head turned towards the stalker. The stalker stared right back without any hesitation.

The ground started to tremor as the Prontera Chivalry rushed to where the stalker was. "It's been a while Moon," said a deep voice.

"Think you can catch me Kiel?" said Moon, as he turned around to face the towering figure of the crusader. "Think again!"

Moon slowly walked towards Kiel, as he did Kiel withdrew his magnificent sword. Kiel stepped forward, sliding his foot towards Moon. "You shall not pass!" shouted Kiel. Moon didn't show any sign of hesitation as he kept walking towards Kiel. "You'll regret this Moon," shouted Kiel.

"I've done a lot of things that I've regretted," said Moon. "But this isn't one of them!"

Moon charged forward revealing his two 'Grim' daggers. Moon went head on into Kiel's sword, his daggers clashed with Kiel's sword; it created an enormous high pitched wave causing all the other people around them to stagger away with their ears covered. A soft click echoed into Kiel's ears, a shadowy hooded figure leaned onto a wall, she glocked her pistol and aimed it towards Kiel. A bullet came whistling out of the gun, as it flew through the air it suddenly spilt in two, each half dropped to the ground. As the bullets touched the ground, a kunai fell from Moon's side pocket, clinking as the kunai touched the ground. Moon shifted his eyes so they were fixed on the hooded figure, his stare pierced through the figure as if it was glass.

The hooded figure threw the cloak off onto the hard cobble walkway, reviling a young girl; her hair flowing down her face, she gently brushed her hair back with her hand.

"At it again Kiel?" sighed the girl. "How many times…I may be your little sister but you promised me not to fight him, I don't want it to happen again. I'm sick of it!"

Moon withdraws his weapons back into his hidden pockets; he took a step back and peered over towards the girl.

"I'm sorry Mireille," whispered Kiel, as he seethed his sword.

"I have a question for you Moon," said Mireille as she turned and looked at Moon. "Will you help me find my father? If you accept we will spare your life, if you don't we will kill you."

"We?" questioned Moon. "Who exactly are you talking about?"

Suddenly four figures appeared around Moon with their weapons drawn towards Moon's neck, a Sniper, Ninja, Wizard and a Knight. Moon slowly raised his hands and placed them behind his head.

"Okay…you got me," laughed Moon. "I have to say… you really are smarter than your brother over there."

Kiel's face lit up with madness but was drenched with a bucket of water thrown by Mireille. Moon poked out his tongue towards Kiel, making him even angrier than before.


End file.
